


Cooking for Charity

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [15]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Casual Vore, Cooking, Digestion, F/M, Female Prey, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, biting (slight), consensual vore, fat pred, female ejaculation (slight), flimsy-ass excuse for a plot, implied reformation, lactation (arguably), male pred, multiple prey, non-fatal, painless cooking, painless digestion, pregnant prey, public vore (is that a thing), ridiculously big belly, teenage prey, vore bellies, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition in Perseverance's town that people who want to be prey can volounteer to be sold as meals and donate the proceeds to charity.<br/>This year her teenage daughters Alice and Jane and their friends Yvette and Laura are a meal for the first time, cooked in a pot to make a stew and nommed by the town's fat, rich mayor.<br/>Safe, soft, willing oral vore, digestion, implied reformation.<br/>Painless, non-fatal, pleasurable cooking.<br/>Four teenage girls, one chubby and pregnant, swallowed alive by a fat grown man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf/gifts), [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts), [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts), [1851419loud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851419loud/gifts), [Jasi_livin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasi_livin/gifts), [jdizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdizzles/gifts), [T_atsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_atsu/gifts), [Suzie_Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Drake/gifts), [PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/gifts), [and everyone who ever kudosed "Foodporn"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+everyone+who+ever+kudosed+%22Foodporn%22).



> 1.Mr King is based on the Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) from Marvel, except he's not an evil criminal (just a moderate asshole and filthy rich). I'm a bit in love with Fisk's character design in the Punisher 2005 video game in a very vorarephiliac way - that sexy, tasty big ball of human fat. I can easily imagine both nomming him and sliding down into that big, fat belly to be digested into more gut fat.  
> I have problems. Probably more than 99. But a lack of imagination or libido ain't one.  
> 2\. In a world of vore culture must approach it somehow, either embrace or condemn it. Churches' stances on it vary but most accept it grudgingly, seeing it as sinful but too inherent in society to really fight.

There is a tradition in Perseverance's town that twice a year people who want to get eaten can sell themselves as meals and donate the proceeds to charity. It is an immense success every time, bringing dozens of visiting preds and prey and making huge amounts of money and the accompanying fair is famous in the entire state.  
This year, Perseverance's three daughters and their friend Laura are a meal for the first time, agreeing to be all cooked in a stew together.

Alice, Jane, Yvette and Laura all head towards the pot set up in the large square besides the town church.  
Alice, 16, is tiny, slender and blonde, Yvette, also 16 and blonde, only a little taller but a lot chubbier, with large breasts and a round pregnant belly. Laura's, 16 as well, is about Yvette's height, lithe and athletic, with black hair, green eyes and deeply tanned skin. Last is Jane, Alice's 17-year old sister, tall, slim, muscular, pale and freckled, with cinnamon-red hair.

The pot is a huge, heavy, stainless steel affair, over five feet in diameter and about as high. Water fills the pot halfway, vegetables and spices floating in it already. A scaffolding and ladder stand beside it, allowing the meat to climb in. The girls strip off and slide into the pot one by one.

"Oh, it's hot already. Feels so good!", exclaims Laura sinking into the liquid with relish. Alice, Jane and Yvette soon follow, the last supporting her big, round belly.

Once they are sitting immersed up to their necks in the hot liquid, the heat is turned up and the lid closed, preventing the steam from escaping. The water soon starts to bubble gently, steam building up beneath the lid. The heat seeps into the four girls' young bodies, carrying with it a slowly, steadily building pleasure. Alice moans orgasmically. Yvette pinches her large, dusky pink nipples. Jane sneaks her hand down to her pussy to pleasure herself. As they cook, their flesh sears and gradually softens, the herbs in the pot giving it a mouthwatering aroma while the savoury juices of the young meat lend their flavour to the broth. 

"We smell delicious", says Laura. "Wonder who'll eat us?"  
"We'll be a hit, sister", mutters Alice.  
Yvette sticks her tongue out to taste the broth and moans "We taste delicious, too". 

Unknown to the girls in the pot, a six-foot, 300-pound, pot-bellied man dressed in a gray suit approaches it. Vincent King is the richest businessman in town, as well as mayor. While generally considered crass and ruthless, he is reasonably well liked, his money and competence both beneficial to the town. He is also a glutton and a gourmet, a voracious predator whose mood depends mostly on quality and quantity of his meals.

"I'm buying them."  
"Of course. Which one, sir?"  
"All of them. You don't expect me to be full after just one, do you?"

The girls look up as the lid is removed and the volounteer overseeing their cooking pokes his head in.

"Girls, looks like you have a buyer. Mr King has requested to eat all of you."

Alice goes first. Small and mild in flavour, she is an excellent starter course. Mr King pops her in his mouth, sucking the savoury juices from her cooked flesh. Her taste is light, like a child's, but sugary and fruity rather than creamy from baby fat. She shivers with excitement on his tongue, the tiny breasts pressing into it.

Laura is next. Her flavour is darker, savoury and almost nutty, her flesh tougher but more meaty. Mr King toys with her, pressing her into his teeth and biting her lightly. Finally, once he has licked and sucked her entire body to his satisfaction, he gulps, sending her down into his ravenous belly.

Then, he eats Yvette, lingering over the pregnant teenager the longest. She has a light, mild taste like Alice, but fattier and more creamy. The fat businessman slurps her legs and plump ass up with ease, then stops at her stomach, baby bump stretching his mouth. He sucks on it gently, enjoying the rare pleasure of a pregnant woman this young and this perfectly cooked. Her juices drip onto his tongue and down his throat. Having enjoyed her delicious round belly, her gulps, moving on to her breasts. Yvette's baby bump stops in his throat, making it bulge. The breasts are large and soft and mild in taste and cooking only made them softer; the herbs in the pot gave the fat an exquisite aroma and flavour. Yvette moans and wriggles in the fat predator's mouth as his tongue toys with her tits. Her nipples and pussy release a squirt of rich, savoury meat juice which the Mr King greedily swallows. He sucks her body again, prompting another gush of liquid and a cry of shameless pleasure. He nurses all the liquid from her body and makes her come before he swallows her.

Jane is last. Mr King slurps her up like a lithe, woman-shaped noodle, his tongue working eagerly to gather her unique cinnamon-ginger flavour from her cooked skin. His teeth press into the young woman's skin, sinking into it shallowly and making his meal arch her back and cry out in surprise. Then, he releases her and tilts his head back, the redhead sliding down his esophagus with ease. 

Mr King's stomach huge and dark. The mucus coating the walls is thick; the pool of digestive juices deep and powerful, some fragments of a previous meal floating in it. An overpowering smell of acid and digesting meat hangs in the air. It is almost as hot as the pot. The girls land inside one by one, a splash signifying each arrival. There is enough room in the giant organ for the four of them to lie or sit comfortably, cuddled up against one another. Once all are inside, a huge deluge of broth pours in as well, covering them with hot, pleasant-smelling liquid.

Mr King's belly, once merely pregnant-looking, is the size of a small car now, round and soft due to the thick pudge underneath the skin. The stretchy material of the suit strains to contain it, then gives up and rides up, exposing a six-foot sphere of pale skin and curly black hair. Loud rumbles, gurgles and groans issue from this huge gut; a powerful belch makes its way out of Mr King's mouth. The politician does not care - he just excuses himself and waddles off to smile, talk to people and shake hands.

Cooking makes the girls easy to digest. Before long, they are perfectly liquefied and pumped into the small intestine to be absorbed and converted into fat, and Mr King has stuffed his stomach with new prey, bloating his gut even further.


End file.
